


Teacher and lil bitch bois

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, awful, femboy, heh your obsessed bitch, mmm, trap again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: God traps are good. Mmm





	Teacher and lil bitch bois

Arbitrary thingy that introduces characters coming up:

Old man  
Toyama Hajistu my OC  
Yamoshi Batan (button) My OC even though he straight

Toyama is a gyaru who had blond pigtails and is a total twink.  
Batan or buttons has medium black boring hair.  
Old man is generic.

They are in the 9th grade, so edgy.

So basically In my oc world Toyama is obsessed with Batan but thinks that he is straight because 9th grade denial sucks. Batan is straight as a rod for his friend America but not today because who likes writing boring straight fanfic. Me. Im the one who writes about lolis getting pounded in class arrest me it's my kink.

 

No plot

"Ahh Yeah Batan right- right t-there!" Toyama lay in his bed with one hand on his mouth and one on his dick. He bit his lip as the thought of his friend filled his mind. "W-wait fuck im the- fuckkkk- im the twink here. Ahh I need to uh stop and go to my ass. Ahh Cumming ahh shit." Toyama licked his sticky hand. He always messed up the order but he did not fucking care and his Bi curious 9th grader mind showed it. Toyama kind of got lost in thought and was full on sucking his middle and ring finger with the thought of no homo in his mind. Toyama reached his wet fingers to his asshole and slowly nudged them in. "Aww god Yamoshi go faster. Like that stick it in like that--

Thats enough. Shut up you trap lover they want lolis.


End file.
